Pots, pans, dishes, and other wares used for bakery, deli, and other food preparation applications can be particularly difficult to clean. Simply washing the wares with a dish machine is often insufficient due to heavy baked-on carbon, shortening, caramelized, and greasy soils. In an attempt to overcome this issue, it has become common to soak heavily soiled wares in solutions intended to loosen the soils before putting the wares through a normal wash cycle.
It is important that degreaser or pre-soak solutions being utilized to loosen soils from aluminum wares are not corrosive or damaging to the aluminum. This is particularly important for the cleaning of items such as deli and bakery pans, which are often made of aluminum or have aluminum coatings.
The development of solid block cleaning compositions has revolutionized the manner in which detergent compositions are dispensed by commercial and institutional entities that routinely use large quantities of cleaning materials. Solid block compositions offer unique advantages over the conventional liquids, granules or pellet forms of detergents, including improved handling, enhanced safety, elimination of component segregation during transportation and storage, and increased concentrations of active components within the composition. Because of these benefits, solid block cleaning compositions, such as those disclosed in Fernholz, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. Re 32,763, 32,818, 4,680,134 and 4,595,520, have quickly replaced the conventional composition forms in commercial and institutional markets.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the invention to develop a program for degreasing and pre-soaking bakery and deli wares in a food retail service (FRS) environment, where heavy baked-on carbon, shortening, caramelized, and grease soils are present. An objective is to develop an innovative aluminum-safe degreaser and pre-soak system that offers superior performance of pre-soak cleaning of food preparation wares.
Other objects, advantages and features of the embodiments of the disclosure will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.